


Dein(e)

by thesesongsaretrue



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesesongsaretrue/pseuds/thesesongsaretrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had taken far, far too well to the idea of being his secret girlfriend, Matt decided. Particularly to the secret part and to the part where he’d joked about it being similar to being a secret agent. And to whatever damn thing he’d said about codes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dein(e)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/gifts).



> Apparently this is what happens when I get a prompt for a dirty messages mattex and my brain combines that with the universe of my previous mattex and with Alex's ability to speak German. Not exactly sure what happened, but hope you like it.  
> Thanks to Amie (Amie33) for the prompt, and to Amie, Charina (areyoumarriedriver) and Jenn (grumpyjenn) for beta-ing.  
> ~Bev

Alex had taken far, far too well to the idea of being his secret girlfriend, Matt decided. Particularly to the secret part and to the part where he’d joked about it being similar to being a secret agent. And to whatever damn thing he’d said about codes. 

After their frantic rain-soaked activities in her trailer, Alex had napped against him for an hour or so before he’d woken her up and they’d dressed and left her trailer, grabbing something quick to eat before heading back to their respective flats for the night. The second day had been fine. Well, rather wonderful really, they’d flirted just like they usually did on set, only Alex had started to loosen up ever-so-slightly, semi-begrudgingly letting him look out for her in little ways. Then they’d eaten dinner together at his flat and the lovemaking that had followed had been unhurried and full of whispered sweet-nothings as they both relaxed into how they felt about each other. With her once again lying against his chest that night, Matt had joked with her, asking if she’d ever been anyone’s secret girlfriend before, because she was doing a really - if you’ll pardon the expression - bang up job. She’d punched his arm playfully as he expected, but then as she’d closed her eyes, she’d whispered against his chest so that he could just barely hear her, “Just you wait, Matt, just you wait.” It took ten minutes for him to calm down enough to fall asleep along with her after what just those whispered words did to him.

She’d stayed the night in his bed and snuck out in the morning to get ready for the second day of filming. And that was when it he’d found it. He’d thrown on his jacket to go to work himself that morning, only to find a peculiar gift from Alex hidden in his pocket. It had to be from Alex, he thought as he turned it over in his palm, because it was a pocket-sized German-English dictionary, and she was his only friend ( girlfriend! his mind interjected and he smiled), who spoke German. Planting things in his pockets, he thought, maybe he shouldn’t have said anything about secret agents....

He started sliding the dictionary back into his pocket but changed his mind, pulling it out again and starting to flip through it, stopping abruptly when he spotted a bright pink sticky note tucked into the front cover. He pulled the sticky note out, and read it, or rather, tried to read it. It was a bunch of letter and number codes, and the only bit he could make out was the signature.

_Deine, _

_K_

Oh yes, he thought as he closed his door to start his walk to work, staring down at the note instead of looking where he was going, he  definitely shouldn’t have said anything about codes. Pondering how to crack what had to be Alex’s code ( Yours ,  K just served to confirm that it had to be her, he always called her Kingston and she wouldn’t want to sign it Alex or even A in case anyone else ever found it), he nearly walked right into traffic, so he wisely tucked the note back into the dictionary, settling for mulling it over in his mind as he walked. 

The writing was clearly divided into sets, each one consisting of a two letters followed by two sets of numbers. The note contained only four such sets, and as far as he could tell the first letter was always either D or E, though the second letter ranged more widely. A thought dawned on him, and he paused on a street corner to pull out the note and check his hunch. He looked at the first entry, ED 8 10 it started with an E, so he tried the English-Deutsch section of the dictionary, turning to the D’s as indicated by the second letter, then the eighth page of D’s and the tenth entry. He read the English and German and, excited by possible progress, dug around hurriedly in his pockets for a pencil. He pulled it out and pencilled in the first word, if he was decoding it right, then started looking up the second word, this one started with D, so he flipped back to the Deutsch-English section. Soon he had decoded the second and third words and was confident that he had cracked the code, given the message that resulted. The verbs were unconjugated of course, but it was easy to see what she’d meant.

_Did you get it?_

_Deine , _

_K_

He whooped in victory and smiled apologetically at the man walking his dog across the street who was giving him a very strange look indeed. 

Soon he was walking into the makeup trailer, and when he got there he was happy to see that Alex was there already, chatting idly with Jenna and the makeup crew. He hugged Jenna hello and then leaned in to do the same to Alex, whispering “ Yes ,” into her ear in response to her encoded question. Alex of course didn’t react at all to what he said, but as he pulled away her eyes were sparkling with mischief and he could see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

Flaunting his knowledge, he pulled out the dictionary as he sat down to wait for his turn. The makeup crew was working on Alex now, rendering her conveniently unable to react strongly as he flipped through the pages. Jenna was not yet similarly occupied.

“Matt, are you going to Germany?”   


Alex kept her features carefully composed under the makeup artist’s brush, but Matt noticed her fingers drumming nervously on her leg, prevented as she was from biting her lip.   


“No, no, nothing like that, but I always have awkward bits of time around set so I thought I could maybe try to learn something, even just a few words, just for fun.”   


“From a dictionary? Isn’t that a little old-fashioned?”   


He shrugged and stuffed the dictionary back in his pocket as the makeup woman finished with Alex and moved towards him. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Alex’s body relaxing slightly as the subject was dropped. She was going to make her shoulders tense, he thought, and she really should realize he wasn’t going to start flaunting their brand new relationship all over the place, of course he would love to, but he knew how much it would bother her, and that meant much more to him than the ability to touch her waist or kiss her around the set. For one thing, their existing levels of flirting allowed him to touch her quite a bit without giving away the change in their relationship. Alex left the trailer before him, presumably headed to wardrobe and then to check the schedule of what they would be filming.   


Soon he was headed over to wardrobe himself, but he was sad to find that unlike in makeup, Alex was already gone. He’d have to wait until they were filming to see whatever fabulous outfit they had her in today, he supposed. He made small talk with Ellen in wardrobe as she passed him his trousers, tweed, and bowtie, but he must have stopped speaking suddenly when he caught sight of a tiny spot of pink sticking out out of the pocket of his jacket, because Ellen was looking up at him in concern.   


“Is everything alright Matt?”   


“Oh yeah, just fine,” he answered, carefully avoiding looking back at the note as he wondered how Alex had snuck it in there without Ellen noticing.    


“Ok sure, if you say so, just bring them back at the end of the day, and try not to get them too covered in whatever it is they make you run around in, yeah?”   


“Yep,” he said as he wandered out, but he was already pulling the dictionary out of his pocket and he didn’t really hear her.    


Matt managed to get back to his trailer before pulling the note out and setting to work decoding it. Unsurprisingly, it seemed to be in the same code as before, so he made quick work of it, enjoying reading the German as well as the English. As he reached the end and read his translation start to finish, he groaned and cursed Alex lightly under his breath. Only the second note, but she clearly wasn’t pulling any punches. He was in trouble.

_I love the feel of you inside me. _

_Deine, _

_K _

He went to slide on his trousers, but cursed again when he realized he was already growing hard just from the one note.  Fuck, Alex . He pulled his trousers on anyway, hoping he would be thoroughly turned off by the time he had to be on set, but he cursed one more time as his fingers encountered paper on the fly of the pants. He pulled the note off quickly and grabbed for the dictionary, his trousers dropping off his hips, unfastened as they were. 

_Just thinking about it makes me wet and ready for you. _

_Deine, _

_K _

Oh  God , he pressed his hand against his erection and moaned in earnest now. He forced himself to remove his hand and pull his trousers the rest of the way up, resolutely refusing to wank to thoughts of Alex when he knew he could have her, and have her soon. He spent the remaining time before he was due on set thinking about the most unsexy things he could imagine, and he was reasonably presentable by the time he headed out to shoot his first scene with Jenna and the handful of extras they had in for this episode. 

They shot the scene with minimal issue and soon the actors were all hanging around together while the crew setup the next shot. Alex had joined them since she was in the next scene, in which River arrived dramatically as always and was introduced to Clara for the first time, or well, for Clara’s first time anyway. Matt went over to her and touched her lightly on the shoulder, blatantly looking her up and down as she turned to face him. He’d never been so grateful to be a terrible flirt in his life, because it gave him the perfect cover to do this.    


“Mmmm,” he hummed in approval, “this is a nice one, Kingston,” and if he put extra emphasis on the K in her last name, then she was the only one who noticed. He trailed a hand down her arm playfully, tracing the lace of the dress’ sleeve.    


He could tell he was affecting her, her eyes widened at him and her jaw clenched slightly. But really, she couldn’t blame him, he thought, she had to know that the extra sexual tension in their interactions today was entirely her fault.   


“Glad you like it,” she answered with faked nonchalance, grabbing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it lightly before turning back to the larger group who had all turned to look at them and laugh at their predictable flirtatiousness.    


Matt and Alex joined the group chatter, but they didn’t particularly try to keep their eyes off of each other, since that would have been much more out of place than the constant glances, winks, and touches everyone was used to them giving each other. Soon the director was calling places, and they filmed  River’s entrance and introduction to Clara. Everything was perfect, Alex, Matt, and Jenna had a great dynamic as River, Clara, and the Doctor. It took a few takes because Alex’s hair required extra taming and Matt tripped over a piece of scenery twice, but it was over relatively fast.   


There was a quick lunch break next, during which Alex had a costume change but Matt did not, so he ended up half-ignoring poor Jenna as he tapped his foot while scarfing down his sandwich. He felt inclined to text Alex something dirty in revenge for what she’d been doing to him with those damnable notes, but it seemed somehow wrong to ruin the air of secrecy she had going.    


After lunch everyone was hard at work for several hours, and Matt was getting through things just fine, with only occasional thoughts of Alex making his breath quicken and distracting him, but it was manageable and she didn’t have a chance to leave him any more notes. Well into the afternoon he finally had a quick break, but as he headed back to his trailer he spotted Alex’s hair from across the set and changed his path, heading towards her instead. As he got closer he could see that she was talking to Bill, the consulting fight choreographer and, sure enough, a check of the schedule showed that she’d likely just gotten out of filming River’s fight scene. Alex was shaking her head and rubbing her lower back, and Matt sped up his pace as Bill’s hand went down to join hers at her back. Just as Matt was approaching them, Alex was shooing Bill’s hand away and shaking her head more vigorously. Matt slowed to a stop, nearly running into them.   


“Alex, are you alright?”   


She turned towards him and sighed in exasperation, but she was unable to withhold a wince as the motion twisted her back. “I’m fine, Matt, and I’ll tell you just what I’ve told Bill. I just tweaked my back a bit on the fight scene, all that kicking and spinning about, but it’s just fine, really, I can take care of it myself.” Hearing herself say, “I can take care of it myself,” Alex frowned, throwing her hands up in the air, which resulting in another wince.   


“Oh for goodness sake,  fine , have at it boys.” Bill and Matt laughed, though Matt was a bit tense over whether or not he would be able to chase Bill away, this was  his job now, and he definitely wasn’t interested in sharing. Luckily, the circumstances were in his favor.  


“Can I leave the damsel in distress in your care, Matt? I’d really better get back to helping Jenna with her fight bits for later.”    


“Yeah I think I can handle her,” Matt said, nodding and gesturing for Alex to sit down on the picnic bench. Bill wandered off and Matt sat down behind Alex, placing his hands on her lower back and beginning to push against the knots he could feel there. She tilted forward in surprise, not expecting the force of his hands.    


“Well, lie down then, Alex, unless you want this to be completely useless.”   


“But Matt - ”   


“I promise I’ll keep this a perfectly collegial exchange, Alex, but unless you lie down I won’t be able to do your back any good at all.”   


She sighed, giving him a suspicious look over her shoulder, but obeying, resting her head on her arms and stretching her torso out on the bench. Her legs were on either side of it and he sat behind her, legs swung to one side, intentionally avoiding the temptation of pressing himself against her bum.    


“You can’t, you know,” he heard her mutter into her arms.   


“Hmmm?”   


“Can’t handle me.”    


He snorted, but his reply was with his hands as he began the massage in earnest, and Alex groaned softly.    


Soon Alex had forgotten all of her worries, both about being found out and about relying on Matt. The warm, firm pressure of Matt’s hands on her painfully sensitive lower back was doing wonders, and she could feel him doing away with knot after knot, soothing her complaining nerves. Alex was moaning louder now in response to Matt’s motions, and Matt was pretty sure the sounds were intentionally obscene - she was not making it easy for him to keep this professional.   


“Shhh, Alex!” he tried to hush her in a hoarse whisper, but she was too absorbed in the feel of his hands against her and only moaned louder.    


He clenched his jaw in determination and continued, but when she whimpered in response to him running his thumbs along her spine and innocently mumbled, “Feels  so good, Matt,” it was too much for him. Unthinkingly, he swung his leg over the bench and pushed up against Alex so that she could feel his growing erection right against her through the thin fabric of her dress. Already lost in the sensation of his hands, Alex responded automatically, gasping in pleasure and surprise and grinding her hips into the bench and back against him.  


The jolt of pleasure and perfect friction brought them both back to sudden awareness of their surroundings, even as it made their thoughts slow with lust. Suddenly breathing hard, they pulled away from each other and jumped up off the bench like scolded children.    


Looking around herself and seeing that they were blessedly alone and unobserved in this corner of the set at the moment, Alex exhaled audibly.    


“Oh my God Matt.”   


“Right then, maybe no more on-set massages.”   


“No. Just, no,” Alex agreed, but as she caught his eyes they couldn’t help laughing nervously with relief.    


Matt gestured for Alex to proceed him on their way back to the main set.    


“After you, my damsel in distress.”   


Checking around them once more and finding no observers, Alex smacked him on the bum as she walked by.   


“Watch it, Prince Charming.” He thought she was kidding. He was wrong.   


Two scenes later Matt had another brief break. Not spotting Alex anywhere nearby, he picked up his script to go through lines, only to find that Alex had somehow managed to fill it with those flourescent pink notes. He sat down and set right to decoding, heart beating faster just at the sight of the paper and the customary signature. 

_When I touch your fingers all I can think about is you touching me . _

Matt flashed back to the gentle pressure of her hand on his when he’d rested it on her shoulder earlier.

_Your long fingers making me cry out . _

She was  killing  him. About to give him a heart attack right in the middle of the set.

_Me grinding against your hand, a slave to my own pleasure. _

Bloody hell, Alex, he thought, these weren’t just suggestive notes, this was a fucking bilingual erotic poem. He was starting to think he actually might not be able to handle her. His hands shook as he turned the page to the next note, all too aware that he was sitting down on a chair with the entire crew mulling about, reading erotic notes from Alex Kingston.

_I want to feel your lips against me instead of your hand. _

Matt was well aware that he hadn’t tasted her yet, and the mental image was making him want to do so, so badly in fact that he actually stood up from his seat before he realized that he a) didn’t know where she was b) probably didn’t have time for that right now and c) looked like a lunatic. People were staring. He forced himself to smile at them and sit back down. 

_Want to taste myself on your tongue . _

He was gripping the side of his chair with one hand now, and had carefully placed his script in the middle of his lap to hide his undoubtedly evident arousal. If he couldn’t find Alex he was going to have to find some alone time before whatever scene he was in next, because his current state was not only embarrassing, but decidedly inappropriate for Who’s viewing audience. 

_Want to hold you to me as you come shouting my name_ _.  _

How many of these notes had she written? He flipped ahead, finding that there were only two more. He was bouncing his legs impatiently and nearly gave himself a paper cut with how fast he flipped through the dictionary to decode the next one.

_Fuck me, now. _

“Wow.” 

Matt nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound. He whipped his head around, careful not to move the script from his lap. 

It was Jenna, looking over his shoulder at the dictionary. Matt tensed. Had she read the note? Oh God what would he do if she’d read the note? He started to blush in anticipation.   


“You really are working hard on that German. You should ask Alex to practice with you, she’s fluent, isn’t she?”     


His relief that she hadn’t noticed was replaced swiftly with the unbearable hilarity of what she’d chosen to say. He very nearly choked at the suggestion of “practicing with Alex.” Oh, he was going to be practicing with her alright. Just as soon as he found her. And as he recalled, she was quite fluent in what they would be practicing.    


“Mmmm” he replied, turning back to the dictionary in his lap and pretending to look extremely interested in it. He knew he was being rude to Jenna, but he was just really hoping she would leave. He had one more note to decode.  Leave leave leave leave leave, oh please leave , he thought.   


“Right then, guess I’ll leave you to it,” she said, mumbling, “Don’t know what’s made you so bloody scholarly today,” as she walked away.   


As soon as she was gone he flipped to the next note and decoded it in seconds.

_Your trailer. _

_Deine, _

_K _

He was out of his seat immediately, nearly dropping the dictionary, his script, and his schedule for the day. He ran straight for his trailer, ignoring the confusion of the other members of the cast and crew as he bolted through them. He was over to his trailer and up the steps in seconds, then suddenly shocked to realize that the door was unlocked and he didn’t have his keys anymore. Alex had stolen his keys without him noticing. Of course she had. He just couldn’t decide if he wanted to curse himself or thank himself for that stupid throwaway comment about codes and spies. Couldn’t decide, that is, until he walked into his trailer and found Alex nervously waiting by the counter. Definitely thank himself, he concluded. He locked the door and rushed over to her, wrapping her in his arms and cutting short her muttered “wasn’t sure if you’d gotten the notes” with an urgent kiss, wasting no time burying his hands in her hair and pushing his hips roughly against hers, letting her know just what she’d been doing to him with those damnable notes.     


Alex had been waiting in Matt’s trailer for fifteen minutes now, having come here directly when her last scene had ended. She’d stolen his keys from his pocket hours ago, carefully extracting them during one of their flirtatious exchanges, but once she’d let herself in she’d realized she had no way of making sure he’d gotten the notes. As the minutes had started to pass she’d become increasingly afraid that either he hadn’t or, even worse, he’d gotten them but wouldn’t be able to decode them fast enough to come find her before they were both due back on set. She wasn’t sure he realized what scene was scheduled for the last shoot of the day, but she knew it quite well and this would be much much worse if he read the notes but they didn’t have time to shag before they had to go back on set. Finally after fifteen minutes she saw him open the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Foregoing any interruptions, they would have plenty of time. Soon he was on her, bringing her in tight against him and kissing her hungrily. She responded in kind, but wasn’t surprised when he moved quickly past kissing, turning her around to tug at the zipper of her dress.    


“God Alex you’ve been driving me insane,” he explained as he successfully pulled the zipper down, offering her his hand to steady her as she stepped out of it before setting frantically to work on his own trousers.    


“It’s been doing the same to me, you know,” she said, unfastening her bra, dropping her knickers, and helping him to get his shirt off.  “Writing those notes to you.”    


“Tell me,” he said, the command sounding rougher than he’d intended as, now entirely free of his clothes, he grabbed her again, kissing her all along her neck and collarbone and letting her feel his erection against her thighs.     


“So secretive, so risky, so  wrong , Matt. It was amazing. Sneaking them into your things, knowing someone other than you might find them, waiting here in your trailer. So terrifying but so  hot . None of my exes ever went for this sort of thing and with what you kept saying about being your secret girlfriend, I just couldn’t resist trying it. I’ve wanted to for  years .” She was pushing her hips against him now, trying to get him inside her, but he pulled away.   


“No,” he said, and she stopped speaking, surprised. Her surprise faded as he pulled her over to the couch and sat her down on the edge of it, sitting in front of her and pushing her knees open. She hadn’t forgotten what she’d written in the notes of course, but those hadn’t been suggestions for  now , exactly.   


He started pressing kisses to her inner thigh, and she put both her hands in his hair, smoothing it and looking down at him. She should have felt guilty, she thought, or at least concerned with the implications of all of this, but all she felt was blissfully happy and more turned on than she remembered being in years. Still, they didn’t have time for all this. There would be plenty of time, later, next week, and the weeks after that. Her heart sank for just a moment as she remembered what she’d told him - only for the month, that’s all she had to offer. Looking back down at him, she pushed the thought out of her head.   


“Matt you don’t have to, darling we don’t have time, just - ”   


He pulled his head away from her leg to look up at her. “I  can’t , Alex, not after what you wrote. I need to do this,” and then he was back to the task at hand, so to speak, and she was only too happy to give in, trying to keep her usually vocal responses to a minimum since unlike two nights ago they were not the only ones around the set, not by far. He kissed his way towards her center, and she moaned softly as he ran his tongue along her folds, anticipating the feel of his mouth on her clit, but he stopped suddenly, lifting his head to look at the door and she whimpered softly at the loss of contact. 

Then she heard it too, a soft knock at the door.

Matt’s hand went up to cover his mouth and he looked at her pointedly, instructing her to do the same. He lowered his hand once she complied, and he put two fingers to her where his tongue had just been, stroking lightly. Her hand muffled the sound of her surprise and slight distress. He was going to keep going with someone at the door? As he continued to touch her, running his fingers up and down and circling her clit, she revised her opinion. He’d better not stop.    


“Yes?” Thank God he’d locked the door.    


“Mr. Smith?”   


Good lord it was one of the summer interns.    


As Matt’s fingers continued to move lighlty -  too lightly - against her, Alex felt as though she ought to be mortified, but instead she had to press her hand tighter against her mouth to resist whimpering with need. She really hadn’t thought there was all that much left in the realm of sex that she hadn’t done, but this, this was new. And absolutely horrifyingly hot. 

“What is it?” Matt said calmly, keeping eye contact with her and now circling her clit, but not nearly with the pressure she wanted.

“Well, it’s just that everyone saw you running back here, Mr. Smith, so they um, well they sent me to make sure you aren’t leaving, since uh well you still have to shoot one last scene with Ms. Kingston today before we wrap.” 

While the intern stumbled nervously through his reminder, Alex could tell Matt was enjoying the effect his too-soft-touches were having on her. She pushed her hips further onto the edge of the couch, desperately trying to get  more , more pressure, his fingers inside her, she didn’t even  care , but what she was getting was. not. enough. He shook his head in response to her motion, putting his free hand on her hips, stilling them against the couch. Pausing before replying to the intern, he was dipping the tips of his fingers into her now. She could feel his fingers getting slick from how wet she was, but she couldn’t get him to push into her properly, no matter how desperately she looked at him over her hand. 

“What scene is that?” he asked, and she had to bite her hand to keep from groaning because he’d finally slid his fingers into her as he asked. She could feel herself tightening around his fingers, trying to get them deeper, harder. 

“The final kissing scene with Ms. Kingston.”

Through half-lidded eyes she saw the flash of surprise cross Matt’s face, but her ability to consider how he’d take the realization that she’d planned it this way intentionally was swiftly taken from her as she had to focus all her efforts on simply staying quiet, since the next thing he did was slam his fingers into her,  hard . The surprise of his hand finally filling her brought her right to the edge of orgasm, and she was amazed by how close she was. 

“Oh don’t worry,” Matt replied finally as he began moving his fingers in and out of her at a leisurely pace, “I’m definitely ready to kiss Ms. Kingston.” He looked pointedly down between her legs and she threw her head back against the couch, closing her eyes tightly against the sight so as not to beg aloud. 

“Tell everyone I’ll be coming quite soon.”

And oh Alex would have kicked him for that pun but as it was she couldn’t think around the burning need centered between her legs, a fire Matt had expertly stoked as an intern stood just a thin wall away. 

The instant the intern’s  descending footseps were heard, Matt tore his eyes from Alex’s tortured, begging ones and brought his head down to her hips, immediately closing his lips around her clit, sucking hard and letting her buck against his face as he thrust his fingers into her as hard and as fast as he could manage. 

The sudden rush of sensation exactly where she wanted it, the incredible feeling of his mouth hot and skilled against her clit was too much for Alex and she finally came, her hips pushing down uncontrollably onto his hand as her back arched away from the couch. When Matt felt her begin to orgasm he quickly moved his face up to hers, replacing his tongue with his thumb against her clit and covering her mouth with his, containing the cry she was powerless to prevent. Soon she was kissing him back and her body slowly relaxed. 

She reached a hand down between their bodies to take Matt’s erection in her hands, humming with pleasure to feel how hard he was from doing that to her. Matt pushed into her hand, shameless in his desire for her now that the taste of her pleasure was mingling in their mouths. 

“ _Now_ , Alex,” he demanded, and she was only too happy to comply, positioning him at her entrance with her hand as they shifted together to lie flat along the couch. He was in her a second later, but he stilled, looking down at her with need in his eyes. Why had he stopped?

Her voice was more breathless than she’d expected and she couldn’t stop herself from pushing her hips up against his even as she asked him what was wrong. “What? We don’t -” and here the pleasure of her clit against his pelvis forced her to pause, “- have time, please Matt.”

“Need you to say it, Alex.” Ah, that’s what he needed. She should have expected, given what she’d written. It frightened her to admit it, but she was ready to say it. 

He was struggling to keep still, speaking in terse sentences. “Just realized. That’s what it was. All along.”

She nodded her head, then brought a hand up to sweep through his hair.

“ _Deine_ ,” she breathed out, forcing herself to keep eye contact with him, then in English, “ _Yours_ .”

Letting out a moan as he finally heard the words from her lips, Matt began to move against her, showing her his gratitude with his body. He began with a few slow, thorough strokes, letting Alex grind herself against him each time before he pulled away, but soon he was pushing into her hard and fast, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust. He brought his head down to her chest and kissed and nipped at her breasts mindlessly as she let out the most delicious sounds, soft cries and whimpers and encouragements to him mixed in with soft, almost compulsive repetitions of  deine  and  yours . Alex was nearing the edge now, the feel of Matt’s lips against her breasts adding to the incredible friction and fullness of him inside and against her, and she reached a hand down to grab Matt’s arse, squeezing while her back started to arch up again, the pleasure coiling tighter within her. Feeling Alex’s hand rough and demanding against him, Matt pushed into her harder, and suddenly they were both coming apart, their orgasms overtaking their senses as they clung to each other on the tiny couch, their mouths crashing together in a desperate attempt to keep their releases quiet. Alex’s orgasm was still hitting her in waves as Matt stilled inside her, spent, and he brushed his fingers lightly against her sensitive clit, causing her to close her eyes and gasp in surprise as the next wave was stronger and more intense than the last. Seconds later her eyes opened again and she smiled up at him, the last tremors of pleasure finally subsiding. 

“You’re beautiful, Alex,” Matt said, looking down at her flushed features, “and too damn clever for your own good.” 

She laughed and began to trace a finger along his chest, “But Matt, don’t you think it’ll be easier for you to control yourself on set with me now?”

He sat them up, pulling her onto his lap. She giggled playfully.

“Hmmmm. Perhaps. Now that I’m...” he paused dramatically, “ _deine_. ”

She laughed uproariously at that and he frowned, pouting. 

“Alex!” 

She caught her breath enough to answer him, but she was still struggling not to laugh. 

“ _Dein_ , Matt. It’s _dein_ for you, darling, unless I’m suddenly a lesbian and no one’s thought to tell me. Haven’t I taught you anything?”

“Doesn’t seem like it stuck, you might have to write some more notes if I’m going to learn properly,” he retaliated, but she didn’t seem to take it in jest.

“Hmmmm, alright. Fair enough, but for today back into our costumes, we’ve got a kiss to shoot!” She climbed off of him and started gathering her clothes, and Matt couldn’t help but laugh at how very, very easy it would be for him to kiss her like he was about to make love to her when the credits rolled. Lucky bastards they were, really, he thought to himself, the Doctor and him both. 

 


End file.
